Protecting digital networks and the data contained therein is typically governed by numerous digital policies that are pushed to computing devices on the networks. These policies have been extended to mobile computing devices. Each mobile device is managed by a single management agent and users are restricted from utilizing their mobile device in environments managed by other disparate management agents. Users may also be restricted from downloading content provided by the disparate management agents. Current solutions require that an IT administrator establish a number of trusted links among each of the disparate management agents. However, this solution does not scale beyond a small number of management agents and is not user initiated.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present invention have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that embodiments of the present invention should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.